


𝐦𝐲 𝐦𝐫. 𝐤𝐢𝐝𝐧𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐫 || markhyuck

by seagulbrows



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Bottom Na Jaemin, Confident Na Jaemin, Cute Huang Ren Jun, Lee Jeno & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Top Lee Jeno, Top Mark Lee (NCT), markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagulbrows/pseuds/seagulbrows
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Markhyuck - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. 🌸 - o n e

it was a late winter night. donghyuck was currently walking back home from his part time job. sure, he didn't have any friends, but he had a reason for that.

his father.

his father was a leader of the most dangerous gang group. well, one of the dangerous.

his father's group was the strongest one along with the other group.

but four years ago, shit went down. donghyuck's dad killed the leader of that gang group.

after that, the son of that leader took over his bussines.

mark lee, to be more specific.

donghyuck heard a lot of rumours about him, but he doesn't want to believe them. plus, he ran away from all that mess, so who cares anymore?

his father is looking for him, but it's useless. his men will never find donghyuck, they're just too stupid to do that.

**"fucking idiots.."** donghyuck mumbled under his breath and was about to enter his house, but he got pulled back.

he felt a stinging pain at the back of his neck and the last thing he saw, was a pretty handsome guy smirking at him, before he passed out completely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⏳  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"ow- what the fuck?"**

donghyuck opened his eyes and looked around. he felt sick and dizzy. the back of his neck was still stinging, which means he was probably drugged and brought here.

where, you ask?

well, donghyuck isn't sure. he woke up in a pretty comfortable bed, so he got up. it was a room. a modern design, closet full of clothes and such.

but what made donghyuck jump, was the person sitting on a chair by the desk.

the boy froze once he realized who it was.

it was the same guy that drugged him and brought him here. he couldn't recognize him earlier, but now he can see who it is cristal clear.

mark lee.

the guy he's supposed to stay away from.

how did he find him? and why did he kidnap him in the first place?

**"y-you.."**

**"hello, donghyuck. it's nice to finally meet you."**

**"how did you-"**

mark didn't even let him finish, he just kept on talking. " **easy. you're lucky your father is too stupid. and in fact, you're just as stupid as he is. you thought getting a job will hide you? wrong move."**

donghyuck took a deep breath to calm himself down. he was getting angry, but he can't lash out on mark unless he wants to die.

**"look, if you think that kidnapping me will lead you to my dad, you're wrong. i don't know where he is and i don't care."**

**"nah, i'm just going to tell him that i have you."**

**"you're going to turn me in?!"**

**"don't be stupid. he's going to kill you for running away. i'm just going to lure him in by using you. once i have him, you're free to go."**

**"bullshit, i don't believe you."** donghyuck hissed and walked over to the door.

since mark forgot to lock it, donghyuck easily opened it and ran out of the room.

instead of chasing after him, mark just chuckled and waited for a few minutes before the guards brought donghyuck back inside the room and closed the door.

**"donghyuck, give up. it's not that easy to run away from here."**

**"fuck off."**

**"listen, i'm not going to torture you or hurt you in any other way. you can do whatever you want, i'll give you freedom if you give me reasons to trust you. i faked your kidnapping just to get to your dad, so why would i need to treat you badly, hm?"**

**"why can't i just go home?"**

**"because if someone sees you walking around, my plan will turn out to be a complete failure and you'll get killed by your father. is that what you want?"**

**"n-no.."**

**"so be a good boy for me. i'm leaving now, i'll come check on you tomorrow. if you need anything, ask the guards. good luck."**

donghyuck didn't even have time to say anything, mark just walked out after winking at him.

wait, why did he wink?

oh whatever.

**"donghyuck, you just got yourself involved into some deep shit."**


	2. 🌸 - t w o

the next morning donghyuck woke up in a good mood for some odd reason. he knew he might have to face his dad soon, but he wasn't scared. he won't be scared as long as mark keeps his promise.

he promised to let him go after he catches his father.

and, to be honest, living in here isn't so bad. it's way better compared to his crappy apartment at least.

donghyuck was struggling with money and mark knew that. he has watched the boy for over years now. he saw how hard it was for him to live on his own after escaping his 'home'.

of course, mark promised to let donghyuck go once all of this bullshit is over, but he can't completely let him go.

he has a soft spot for him.

he wants donghyuck to have a better life.

he can't stand watching him struggle.

mark has a lot of money. maybe even too much just for himself. that's why he wants to help donghyuck, but he's sure that the boy won't agree to this.

donghyuck hates mark. he might not be scared, but he sure hates him. he heard a lot of rumors about mark, but little did he know, none of them are true.

of course, mark is just a cold hearted jerk on the outside since he's the boss of a dangerous gang group.

but no one knows about the true side of mark.

the soft, caring and gentle side of him.

the real mark's side that is slowly attaching itself to donghyuck without a warning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⏳  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"hello there, you look great today."**

donghyuck froze at the familiar voice. he was currently drawing something in the sketch book that he asked the guards to bring by earlier.

he didn't want mark to see his drawings, which is why he closed the book quickly and turned around to look at the older with a slight glare.

 **"you're not supposed to be sneaking up on people. plus, i look good everyday, thank you very much."** he said sassily and turned back around, hiding his sketch book in the drawer.

 **"it's your fault for leaving the door open and yes, you look good every day, but today you look exceptionally good. you know why?"** mark asked and walked up closer behind donghyuck, leaning down to whisper in the boy's ear. **"because these clothes you're wearing right now are mine."**

**"i know. they smell like you and they're a bit big on me."**

**"smell like me?"**

**"your minty shower gel and cigarettes."**

**"how do you know what shower gel i use?"**

**"mark, are you dumb or are you dumb? you're literally hovering over me, i can smell it."**

**"ugh, fine. let's just go the basement, we need to make it look like you were actually kidnapped."**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⏳  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"hello! my name is yeri and i'm here to do your makeup."**

**"the fuck? makeup?"**

mark sighed, but couldn't stop himself from letting out a soft chuckle. how can someone look this cute while being confused?

**"it's a special effect's makeup. you know how they turn people into zombies in movies? well, she will make it look like you were beaten up."**

**"ohh.. let's start then, it sounds fun!"**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⏳ (a little timeskip bc the author is lazy) ⏳  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **"and.. done!"** yeri said and clapped her hands in excitement while looking at her masterpiece.

donghyuck indeed looked like he was beaten up just know. fake blood and bruises, a little swollen there and here.

mark took a picture of him and sent it to donghyuck's father, telling him about how he kidnapped him.

now all they had to do is wait and see what's next.

**"he doesn't care about me, what makes you think he'll come?"**

**"he doesn't care about you, but he wants you dead. he's angry at you for running away, donghyuck. that's why i'm only faking your kidnapping."**

**"why exactly are you faking it?"**

**"to protect you from your own father."**


	3. 🌸 - t h r e e

**"** **donghyuck** **, can we talk?"**

donghyuck chuckled, looking up at mark who just walked into his so called bedroom.

mark had just talked with donghyuck's father, arranging a meeting for this evening. they made a "deal". donghyuck's dad is going to free mark's men that he held captive and mark is going to pass donghyuck to him in return.

but, of course, it was fake. mark won't be giving donghyuck in. he just needs to lure his father here. plus, he also gets his men set free.

easy.

**"** **what** **is there to talk about?** **when** **my dad comes,** **i** **act as if you actually kidnapped me,** **i** **pretend to be scared and beg him to save me.** **you** **take him and kill him, then** **i'm** **good to go home."**

**"** **it's** **not exactly your dad** **i** **want to talk about.** **i** **want to talk about the 'good to go home' part."**

**"** **if you** **'ve** **changed your mind,** **i'm** **going to kill you.** **you** **said you only faked this kidnapping** **,** **so you ca** **n't** **keep me hostage!"**

**"** **no,** **that's not it.** **you** **can go home after this** **, i** **just-** **what** **I'm trying to say is, you can stay here if you want.** **i** **know what you've been through.** **i** **know you're struggling with money.** **you** **can live here,** **i** **can take care of you financially.** **i'm** **barely even home, don't worry.** **i** **know you hate me."**

donghyuck stayed quiet for a while and just stared at mark, trying to find at least some judgment in his eyes, but there was nothing.

he was genuinely caring for donghyuck.

but after thinking a few things through, donghyuck sighed and shook his head, smiling slightly at the older in front of him. " **i don't** **hate you.** **i** **mean,** **i** **did at first, but looks like you're** **not as bad as people say you are. but no, thank you. things are going to get better with my father out of the way. thanks for caring though.** **"**

**"** **but** **why?"**

**"** **why** **do you want me to stay?** **i** **know you want to help me, but is it really just that?"**

**"** **i- well** **, y-yes.** **why** **else would** **i** **tell you to stay??"** mark said with a nervous chuckle as he looked away from donghyuck.

donghyuck found that action quite cute. the older was nervous. he obviously had more reasons for donghyuck to stay.

mark was definitely something more than just a cold hearted leader.

**"** **mhm** **,** **i'll** **pretend** **i believe** **that.** **but** **still, no.** **i'm** **not going to stay."**

mark frowned secretly and nodded.

a part of him was hoping that donghyuck would agree on staying.

he doesn't even know why though, he just wants the boy to stay here.

after a bit of just standing there, he decided to go back to his own room and let donghyuck have some time alone before the meeting with his dad.

 **"** **m-mark,** **wait!"** donghyuck suddenly called out once mark was about to leave, making the older stop in his tracks almost immediately.

**"** **hm** **?"**

**"** **if i** **stay..** **would** **you still protect me?** **i** **mean, you're a leader of a mafia gang.** **i** **would be living in danger if** **i** **decide to stay here."**

**"** **of** **course** **i'd** **protect you.** **i'd** **protect you even if you leave, there's no difference."**

**"** **promise** **?"**

**"** **promise** **."**


	4. 🌸 - f o u r

**"** **sir** **, the kid escaped!"**

mark's head shot up and he looked at the guard that just ran into his room. how is it even possible??

**"** **what** **?!** **i** **told you to watch him, how the fuck did he escape??"**

**"** **he** **asked one of the guards to take him to the mall** **then ran away."**

**"** **fucking** **idiots!"**

mark groaned as he flew out of the house, straight to his car. they only had an hour to go before the meeting with donghyuck's dad, but the boy ran away.

he was angry at Donghyuck for this.

his plan could get ruined and donghyuck could get hurt because of his mistake.

why did he run away in the first place?

mark was driving around the town in search of donghyuck for half an hour until he finally found him sitting on a bench at the park.

he got out of the car and started walking towards the boy, anger clearly visible on his face. when he finally approached donghyuck, he was about to start shouting at him, but all of his anger dissapeared once he heard him crying.

he was quietly sobbing while hiding his face in his hands.

what happened to him?

**"** **donghyuck** **..?"**

**"** **m** **-mark?** **how** **did you--"**

**"** **it** **doesn't matter now.** **what** **happened?** **why** **are you crying?** **did** **someone hurt you?** **we** **need to go back before your dad comes."**

without answering, donghyuck just jumped up from the bench and hugged mark tightly, crying into his shoulder.

that honestly shocked mark.

not only because donghyuck hugged him. it's also because he never had such physical contact with anyone after his father's death.

but no matter how shocked mark was, he couldn't just stand there. he took a deep breath and nervously hugged donghyuck back.

he was feeling a little anxious about all this. after all, donghyuck is a complete stranger to him.

**"** **i-i'm** **just scared.** **what** **if he hurts me?"**

**"** **donghyuck** **, didn't** **i** **make a promise?** **he** **won't even get a chance to take a single glance at you.** **once** **he's down in that basement, it's over.** **you're** **free from all this torture your father put you through."**

**"** **but** **what if something happens once** **i** **leave?"**

**"** **then** **don't leave** **, i've** **already explained everything to you.** **i** **know, it's not that easy, but you'll be safer with me.** **i** **know we're complete strangers and all that, but you just need to trust me on this one."**

mark was right.

donghyuck will be safer with him, but he'll be in danger all the time as well. living with mafia isn't completely safe. sure, they can protect you, but things might also go downhill.

the thing is, donghyuck wants to stay. not for mark's money, but for mark in general.

mark obviously isn't a regular leader. sure, he acts all tough in front of others, but there's something more.

donghyuck can see this spark of emotions in him and he wants to see what happens once that spark turns into a fire.

**"** **okay** **, let's go back, together."**


	5. 🌸 - f i v e

**"where's that brat?"**

**"** **first** **of all, my men.** **did** **you set them free like we agreed?"**

**"** **yes** **, they're here.** **completely** **free.** **now** **where is he?!"**

**"** **in** **the basement.** **but** **i can't** **allow you to go down there with this whole army you brought here.** **only** **us two, unless you don't need** **donghyuck** **."**

donghyuck's father took a deep breath to calm down. he glared at mark who stood in front of him, staring at the bunch of his men that came here with him to protect him.

going down there alone might be a trap and he was about to refuse, but donghyuck's horrifying scream proved him wrong.

the boy really is down there.

 **"** **keep** **watch, if something happens, come get me."** donghyuck's father ordered his men and headed down to the basement together with mark.

but little did he know, he was indeed walking straight into mark's trap.

why?

because once they got down to the basement, mark's men killed the old man's guards, just like mark had ordered them before.

this could only mean one thing. mark can finally capture donghyuck's father and take his revenge.

 **"** **look** **at you.** **all** **tied up and beaten.** **damn** **,** **mark,** **you did a good job.** **i** **can take it from here."** the man said once he saw donghyuck sitting all tied up to a chair, completely beaten up.

he walked closer to the boy, immediately alerting mark.

he quickly grabbed the syringe with drugs while donghyuck's father kept examining donghyuck who looked lifeless, just begging to be set free.

but, of course, it was all just a trap as well.

donghyuck glanced up and saw mark already standing behind the man, ready to drug him.

that's why he looked up with a smirk and suddenly raised his hands in the air, showing that they were never tied.

he was really scared to meet his dad at first, but now he sees that there's nothing to worry about as long as mark is there to protect him.

he trusts mark.

**"** **w** **-what?** **what** **is going on?** **how** **is this possible??"**

**"** **if** **you were smart enough, you would've seen this coming.** **did** **you really think** **donghyuck would** **want your help after all the horrible things you put him through?** **think** **again."** mark said while drugging the man.

mark just stood there with a wide smirk on his face, watching the man colapse onto the ground.

he looked up at donghyuck with a soft smile and whispered before the guy passed out;

**"** **he's** **with me now."**


	6. 🌸 - s i x

**"** **what** **are you going to do with my father?"**

mark looked up from his paperwork.

donghyuck was standing by the doorway of his office with a serious expression.

**"** **do** **you really want to know?** **he's** **your-"**

**"** **yes** **, he's my father who made me suffer my whole life.** **now** **answer my question."**

**"** **well** **..** **i** **might torture him a bit before finally killing him."**

donghyuck nodded and slowly made his way towards mark's desk, sitting in a chair in front of it; **"** **i** **want to be there when you do it."**

**"** **donghyuck,** **you-"**

**"** **mark, i'm** **going to be there."**

mark let out a deep sigh and stared at donghyuck, trying to find at least a little sign of fear in his eyes, but there was nothing. he really did despise his father.

**"** **fine** **."**

**"** **now** **that we solved that problem, let's move on to the other.** **i** **want to be able to protect myself."**

**"huh?"**

**"** **teach** **me how to use a gun."**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⏳  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"** **do** **you at least know how to load a gun?"**

**"** **mark** **,** **i've** **only seen guns in movies.** **you** **really think** **i** **know how to do it?"**

mark chuckled and pulled his own gun out, taking the bullets out. he handed his gun to donghyuck with a playful smirk. " **have you never seen a gun while still living with your dad?"**

 **"** **no** **,** **i** **stayed away from them.** **now** **what the hell do** **i** **do with this?"** donghyuck said and looked down at the gun in his hands with a confused expression.

 **"** **first** **off, you gotta load the bullets."** mark said softly and showed donghyuck how to do it by putting only one bullet in. **"** **now** **you do the rest."**

donghyuck nodded and carefully did the same thing mark did before, putting the rest of the bullets in. **"** **done** **.** **now** **what?"**

**"** **charge** **it.** **just** **pull that thing on top there."**

mark with his gun in his hands. he had to admit, donghyuck looked pretty good holding a gun.

especially his.

mark's gun is special to him, he would never give it to anyone else, yet he's watching donghyuck holding it right now.

both of them were in the forest, with targets all around. usually, mark takes his men for training to a place made specifically for teaching shooting, but donghyuck is special.

he wanted to teach donghyuck himself.

**"** **can i** **shoot now?"**

**"** **yeah** **, go ahead.** **see** **that target there?** **try** **to hit it."**

donghyuck nodded once again and positioned himself, before shooting the said target.

of course, he missed.

he pouted and looked at mark, who was softly chuckling. **"** **teach** **me.** **."**

mark walked up from behind the boy and wrapped his arms over donghyuck's shoulders. **"** **arms** **straight."** he said as he straightened donghyuck's arms and showed him how to hold a gun properly. **"** **this** **position lets you shoot the target easier, even if it's moving."**

what mark didn't notice, was donghyuck's red cheeks. the boy was blushing like crazy because of how close mark was.

donghyuck nervously gulped and shot once again, this time, hitting the target perfectly.

 **"** **i** **did it!"** donghyuck squealed happily and turned around, hugging mark tightly. **"** **you** **have to teach me more!"**

**"** **okay** **, let's just-"**

**"** **sir** **, it's time.** **we** **got everything ready for you."** suddenly one of mark's men walked up to them after finally finding the boys here in the forest.

donghyuck looked at the guy and then back at mark with a questioning look, furrowing his eyebrows. **"** **what** **is he talking about?"**

**"** **your** **father is ready to be tortured."**


	7. 🌸 - s e v e n

**"use that one."**

mark sighed and looked at donghyuck with a pleading look, as if asking him to leave. he didn't want the boy to see his father get tortured.

**"donghyuck, i think it'll be better if you leave."**

**"i said use that one."** donghyuck said sternly and pointed at a taser.

**"i won't do anything to him as long as you're here, donghyuck."**

**"i want him to suffer like i did. i want him dead! why can't you just do it?? you know what? if you won't, i will."**

donghyuck quickly grabbed the taser before mark could even react, and started electrocuting his dad with it. he set it on the highest level, so his dad was basically screaming his lungs out.

for some odd reason, donghyuck felt satisfied while listening to all that screaming. it felt like he finally got rid of that huge rock on his chest.

he felt relieved.

he was making his dad feel the exact pain that donghyuck felt when his dad used to torture him.

and he was planning on using all the same tools his dad used on him.

mark, on the other hand, backed away from donghyuck and just stared at him in shock.

has he really suffered this much?

has he suffered enough to kill his own father?

**"i think you should stop now beca-"**

**"take another step closer and i'll zap you."** donghyuck groaned in a low voice and glared at mark as he tried to take the taser away from him.

for the first time, mark felt scared.

he was genuinely scared of donghyuck. what happened to that boy who was blushing at the slight skin ship a while ago?

yeah, mark noticed that after all.

that was the cutest thing he has ever seen, but look at how fast all that changed.

donghyuck became a horrible monster.

 **"i think that's enough of this one, don't you think so, dad? how about this one? remember how you used something like this on me? it fucking hurt. now, you'll feel it ten times worse."** donghyuck said with a pretty terrifying smirk and heated up an icepick till it was red before stabbing his father's thigh with it.

 **"what do you want from me?!"** the old man screamed out and started panting while watching his own son torture him like this.

the icepick burned him from the inside, the pain was unbearable anymore. he started getting dizzy, and his heart started to hurt a lot.

**"i want you dead. i'm glad mom died while giving birth to me, i wouldn't want her to see me suffering. you never gave me answers to why you treated me the way you did. is it because i'm different? well, i'm way worse than you. ironic, isn't it? you were looking for me for all those years just to kill me, yet, you're the one dying right now."**

while saying that little speech, donghyuck kept stabbing his father with the same icepick. he watched his dad slowly slip away from this world, until he was finally dead.

he pulled away and looked at himself then back at his own dead father. he had blood all over himself, and there was a huge blood puddle where his dad was tied up to a chair.

despite his father already being dead, donghyuck wanted to do something else to him, but that's when mark started pulling him away.

**"let go! i'm not finished!! mark, i said let go of me!"**

**"donghyuck, get your shit together! he's already dead! look at yourself, what the hell happed to you??"**

mark was right.

donghyuck would never kill a person.

but he just killed his dad.

in a horrible way.

as mark was dragging him upstairs, donghyuck dropped on his knees and broke down in tears.

yes, his dad was dead and he could live happily now, but something else was still missing.

**"** **shh.. donghyuck,** **calm down.** **it's** **okay.** **you're** **okay.** **i'm** **here.** **i'm** **not blaming you for what you did back there.** **my** **mom died while giving birth to me as well** **.. even if** **my dad didn't torture me or try to kill me,** **i** **still lived a horrible life.** **seeing** **your own dad come back home late at night, covered in blood, a sharp knife in his hand..** **it** **was terrible, but** **i** **got used to it after all.** **you** **will too** **, just** **trust me."**

donghyuck smiled at that.

it felt nice to have someone you can relate to.

it felt nice to have someone taking care of you and protecting you.

maybe that's the part he's still missing?

maybe he needs a special person in his life?

**"** **thank** **you.. for being so gentle and protective over me.** **you're** **the first person ever to do that.."**

could mark be that missing puzzle piece?


	8. 🌸 - e i g h t

**"** **i'm** **sorry."**

**"** **for** **what,** **donghyuck** **?"**

**"** **f-for** **scaring you."**

**"** **you** **were angry at your father,** **i** **get it, but please be careful next time.** **that** **shouldn't have happened.** **you're** **the most purest boy** **i've** **ever met and** **i** **don't want you to become a monster like me."**

mark and donghyuck were currently walking around the town at night. it was about 1 am, but they couldn't care less.

they didn't have a reason to be out here. they just wanted to spend some time away from all their problems.

or maybe they just wanted to spend some time together, who knows.

**"** **mark** **,** **i** **literally killed someone.** **how** **does that make me pure?** **i've** **seen so many bad things,** **i** **suffered so** **many things** **, how is that pure?"**

**"** **you** **didn't mean to kill your dad."**

**"** **i** **did."**

mark sighed and decided to stay quiet.

even if donghyuck did mean to kill his father, doesn't mean he's a bad person now. his father made him suffer, it's understandable that he went all out on him.

**"** **mark** **?** **how** **did you feel when your father died?"**

**"** **i** **was devastated.** **my** **dad was everything to me.** **i** **was really sad at first** **,** **but then anger took over once i found out how my dad died.** **while** **waiting for the right moment** **to get my revenge,** **i watched over you.** **i** **saw how much you suffered and** **i** **saw you run away from your home.** **that's** **when i came up with that fake kidnapping plan."**

it was weird for mark to talk about his feelings to someone, but he felt like he could trust donghyuck. the boy really wouldn't tell others about it and most importantly, he won't judge him.

**"** **how** **did you know it would work?"**

**"** **i** **saw how angry your dad was and how he looked for you everywhere.** **i** **knew that if** **i** **faked a kidnapping and told your dad about you, he would come running to me just to get to you."**

**"** **but** **did you, at least for a second, think about giving me away to my dad?"**

**"** **donghyuck** **, don't be stupid.** **of** **course** **i** **didn't.** **i** **told you,** **i've** **watched you for a few years and all** **i** **thought about was how to protect you."**

**"** **you** **did?"**

**"** **i** **still do.** **that's** **why** **i** **told you to stay with me.** **i** **couldn't stand seeing you suffer with money and such,** **i** **had to protect you.** **it's** **not your fault your father did what he did."**

**"** **but what now** **?** **i'll** **be staying with you, my dad is dead.** **oh** **,** **i** **have to go to work tomorrow,** **i** **forgot."**

**"** **no,** **you won't be going to work anymore."**

**"** **i** **can't just live with you and use your money all the time.** **i** **agreed to stay with you, at least let me work and get my own money."**

**"** **fine, but** **don't overwork yourself anymore.** **also,** **there's** **this** **christmas** **eve** **party in a few days and** **i** **was thinking of taking you with me, what do you think?"**

**"** **christmas** **? wow,** **i** **don't remember the last time** **i** **celebrated** **christmas."**

**"** **i** **take that as a yes?"**

**"** **will** **there be a lot of people?"**

**"** **just** **a few friends of mine, a few family relatives and maybe a few random people."**

donghyuck suddenly stopped in his tracks and gulped, nervously looking at mark while playing with the end of his shirt; **"** **i-i'm** **not used to that many people."**

**"** **i'll** **be with you the whole time, it's okay."**


	9. 🌸 - n i n e

**"pick donghyuck up from work, bring him to the mall or something, let him buy some clothes for himself. tell the the others they're free for a few days to spend some time with their families, same goes for you. oh and, i invited you to the party as well, remember?"**

**"yes, thank you."** mark's main guard said and walked out, getting into his car.

he drove over to the café donghyuck worked at and waited for the boy to go out.

 **"mark sent you here, didn't he."** donghyuck said once he got out of work and got inside the car, already recognizing the guard.

 **"** **yeah** **, he also told me to bring you to the mall so you could buy more clothes for yourself."** the guy said and handed donghyuck the credit card mark gave him earlier.

**"** **do i** **have to?** **i** **don't want to spend his money."**

**"** **it's** **okay, just think of this as a** **christmas** **present from** **mark** **."**

**"** **okay** **..** **but** **can you help me?** **it** **seems like you have a pretty good taste in fashion and such, and i want to change my style."**

**"** **my** **boyfriend is the real fashionista, but** **i can still help you** **.** **i'm** **jeno,** **by the way."**

**"** **b** **-boyfriend?"**

**"i'm** **sorry, are you uncomfortable with that?"**

**"** **no** **!** **i** **just thought** **i** **was the only one.."**

**"** **are** **you also into boys~?"**

**"** **shhh** **!"** donghyuck hissed and playfully hit jeno's arm, signaling for him to start driving.

and so he did. jeno started the car and drove to the mall, a soft smile still visible on his face. **"you** **know, now** **i** **understand why** **mark** **chose to protect you."**

donghyuck turned to look at jeno with a confused expression. **"what** **do you mean?** **he** **treats all of you the same, doesn't he?"**

**"** **yeah** **, we're like a family to him, but it's different with you,** **i** **can see it.** **i've** **known** **mark** **ever we since we were kids, so trust me** **. you're** **special** **, donghyuck** **, even** **i** **can see** **that** **.** **you're** **different, in a good way** **of course** **."**

**"** **uhh** **..** **thank** **you?"**

**"** **you're** **welcome.** **we're** **here by the way."** jeno said with a chuckle and got out of the car, waiting for donghyuck to do the same.

**"let's just not spend too much of mark's money, jeno."**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⏳  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


after a good 30 minutes, he was finally finished with everything and surprisingly, all clothes fit him perfectly.

jeno indeed has a good eye.

so, gathering all of the clothes, he walked out of the changing cabin and carried the clothes to the cashier.

the cashier looked at donghyuck then at jeno and chuckled as he started to put the clothes into bags. **"buying clothes for your boyfriend?"**

jeno's eyes suddenly went wide and he immediately started shaking his head. " **no no no, we're not dating."**

**"** **sure."**

donghyuck started laughing as he paid for the clothes and looked at the cashier. **"seriously** **, we're not dating."**

**"** **oh** **, so is it okay if** **i** **take him?"**

**"** **no** **, it's not.** **he's** **taken."** donghyuck gave a fake smile to the cashier and grabbed all the bags, pulling jeno out of the mall.

 **"** **that** **was.. interesting."** jeno said and chuckled as he heard donghyuck laughing again.

 **"** **yeah** **,** **i** **can't believe there are slutty people like that girl.** **i** **thought** **i** **was going to die from laughter."** donghyuck said and got in the car as jeno did the same. **"** **we're** **going home now, right?"**

**"** **no** **, there's still something else we have to change about your appearance."**

**"** **what's that** **?"**

**"** **your** **hair."**


	10. 🌸 - t e n

**"** **y** **-you look great!"**

donghyuck looked down at the ground as he blushed, softly smiling. " **thank** **you** **, jeno** **helped me change."**

the boy changed his appearance completely.

at first his style was really simple and casual, but now it's more of a "badass". he also dyed his brown locks to red, which fit perfectly with his honey-like skin. he also put a small amount of eyeliner under his eyes to make his eyes stand out more.

all in all, he looked really good and that was messing mark's mind up a little.

**"** **jeno** **helped you?** **is** **that why you two took so long to come back?"**

**"** **yeah** **.** **oh** **and** **jeno** **said he'll be bringing his boyfriend to the party, is that okay with you?"**

mark chuckled and nodded, still secretly checking donghyuck out. " **of** **course** **i'm** **okay with it.** **you'll** **get along with his boyfriend really well** **, you** **two seem to have something in common."**

**"** **i** **can't wait!** **when** **are we leaving??"**

**"** **in** **a few minutes, calm down."** mark said with a quiet laugh as he watched donghyuck jumping up and down in excitement.

 **"** **let's** **just go!"** donghyuck said with a little giggle and grabbed mark's hand, pulling him outside to the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⏳  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"** **hey, mark** **!** **oh** **?** **you** **brought someone with you?** **is** **he perhaps... your boyfriend?"**

donghyuck choked on the drink he was drinking once some guy approached him and mark. he immediately shook his head and took a step away from mark, making the guy chuckle.

**"** **renjun** **, you can't just assume something** **like that just** **because** **i** **brought him with me."**

**"** **but** **you wouldn't mind dating him, would you?"**

mark stared at renjun for a few seconds before walking away, leaving donghyuck alone with renjun.

most importantly, he didn't deny what renjun said.

and donghyuck noticed that immediately.

**"** **hi** **,** **i'm** **renjun** **.** **this** **is the first time** **i** **see** **mark** **bringing someone with him."**

**"** **i'm donghyuck** **.** **and** **is it really** **that** **weird for him to bring someone?"**

**"** **i** **guess it depends on how you** **two** **met and what your relationship is."**

**"** **i** **live with him, but that's it."**

renjun stared at donghyuck in shock.

mark has always lived alone. he has never even been in a relationship before. how come he's living with someone out of a sudden now?

 **"** **wanna** **dance?** **you** **look a little stressed, just relax!"** renjun said with a laugh and pulled donghyuck with him to the dance floor.

somewhere far in the corner of the room, mark stood and watched donghyuck having fun with renjun. honestly, mark felt something warm in his chest as he watched donghyuck smile and laugh.

donghyuck's happiness made mark happy, no matter how cliché that sounds.

but he couldn't just stand there and watch.

he slowly walked over to donghyuck and pulled him closer for a dance, seeing how the boy started blushing almost immediately.

as the two of them were dancing, people around them suddenly started cheering. both of them pulled away confused and looked around until they saw a sheepishly smiling jeno behind them.

holding a mistletoe above their heads.

 **"** **j-jeno,** **what are you doing?"** donghyuck asked and started backing away, but jeno just pulled him back towards mark.

**"** **it's** **a mistletoe, you two have to kiss now!"**

mark shook his head and glared at jeno. **"** **come** **on, put it down** **,** **stop playing around."**

**"** **too** **late** **!** **everyone saw this** **,** **so you have to kiss** **now** **."**

soon, everybody around them started chanting for them to kiss, so they had no other choice but to do it.

mark looked at donghyuck apologetically and leaned in, softly connecting their lips. they kissed for a few seconds, but pulled away immediately, both feeling very awkward.

mark cleared his throat and backed away from donghyuck, while donghyuck himself looked like a tomato.

everyome around them started cheering and clapping even louder, while jeno smiled widely the whole time.

he put the mistletoe away and pulled donghyuck away with him to the kitchen to ease the awkward tension between the two boys for a bit.

**"** **come** **on,** **i** **want you to meet my boyfriend."**


	11. 🌸 - e l e v e n

**"** **hi** **,** **i'm** **jaemin** **.** **you're** **donghyuck** **, right?"**

**"** **yeah** **, hi."**

jaemin giggled and pinched donghyuck's cheeks, making the boy whine; **"ahhh!** **he's** **so cute and squishy!"**

**"** **jeno** **.. he's calling me fat!"**

jeno started laughing and just walked away while shaking his head, leaving the two boys alone.

**"** **i** **didn't call you fat,** **i** **said you were cute!"**

**"** **but** **you also called me squishy which means** **i'm** **fat!"**

**"** **but** **you're not fat!"**

**"** **then** **i'm** **not squishy either!"**

**"** **okay** **, fine!** **let's** **talk about boys."**

**"** **fi** **\- wait what?"**

jaemin chuckled and pulled donghyuck inside one of the room in the house and made him sit on the bed; **"** **how** **are things between you and** **mark** **?"**

**"** **why** **is everyone asking me that question??"**

**"it's weird to see** **mark** **with someone.** **plus** **,** **i** **always knew** **mark** **preferred boys** **over girls, so** **.."**

**"** **no** **!** **no** **nono, yo** **u've** **got this all wrong.** **we're** **not dating.** **we're** **friends!** **no,** **wait** **,** **we're not even friends.** **we're** **...... what are we?"**

**"** **exactly** **."**

donghyuck sighed and looked at jaemin sadly. at this point, he was very confused.

especially after that kiss.

did jeno do that on purpose? and why did mark agree to it?

but that kiss was something weird. of course, donghyuck has kissed other boys before, but this was different.

good different, but at the same time bad.

he shouldn't get close to mark. he can't. he's too scared to fall for him. he's too scared to get his heart broken.

**"** **donghyuck** **, you're confused** **, i** **know.** **but** **mark** **is a good guy, trust me.** **there's** **a lot more** **behind** **his tough mask.** **it** **needs time for him to actually open up."**

**"** **why** **are you telling me this?"**

jaemin smiled softly, resting his head on donghyuck's shoulder; **"** **you're** **definitely special to** **mark, it's** **obvious.** **he** **wouldn't have agreed to the kiss,** **i** **saw everything.** **i** **even saw the little smile on his face once** **jeno** **pulled you away."**

donghyuck froze for a second.

mark smiled after the kiss?

**"** **you're** **just messing with me, right?"**

**"** **nope** **.** **you'll** **see, things will definitely take a turn for you two.** **now** **let's talk about that** **renjun** **guy.** **he's** **such a cutie, isn't he??"**

**"** **jaemin** **, you have a boyfriend."**

**"** **jeno** **said the same thing."**

**"** **you** **two are so weird."**

jaemin laughed quietly and stood up, sheepishly smiling at Donghyuck; **"you're fun to be around, i like that."** he said and looked around the room before looking back at donghyuck. **"** **all four of us will share this room since it has two rooms. you, obviously, will share a bed with mark. i'll as** **go get them now, they're probably drunk and it's late already."**

donghyuck just nodded, but then almost choked on air once he realized what jaemin said. he would've protested, but the boy was already gone.

at first the kiss, now he has to share the same bed with mark. what's next?

 **"** **great, i'll** **be sharing a bed with someone** **i'd** **rather avoid for a while."** donghyuck mumbled to himself and decided to choose the softest bed.

since he didn't have any spare clothes and didn't even know who's house this was, donghyuck just got under the blankets without showering.

after waiting for a while, donghyuck started slowly falling asleep, not hearing the three other boys finally entering the room.

**"** **shhh..** **he's asleep.** **look** **at how cute he is!"**

**"** **jaemin** **!** **mark** **,** **i'm** **cuter, right?"**

**"** **donghyuck is the definition of cute. now** **both of you shut up,** **i'm** **tired."**

**"** **you're** **sharing a bed with** **donghyuck** **~** **i** **bet you're excited."**

**"** **you're** **sharing a bed with a gang member** **but** **do** **i** **comment?"**

**"** **did** **he just-"**

**"** **let's** **just go to sleep,** **jaemin** **."**


	12. 🌸 - t w e l v e

the next morning donghyuck was the first one to wake up.

he looked around the room, seeing how messy it was. jaemin was right, jeno and mark were indeed drunk yesterday.

he then looked behind him and saw mark all curled up in a little ball, sleeping. honestly, it was the best sight donghyuck has woke up to so far.

but what caught his attention the most was the window. it was really bright outside. of course, it's bright since it's morning, but it was still brighter than usual.

which is why donghyuck quietly got out of bed and walked towards the window.

not even seconds later after checking outside, donghyuck started squealing and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at jaemin and jeno; **"** **wake up, it snowed last night!!"**

but what he got in response was only a quiet groan and a pillow thrown back at him by jeno.

he pouted, but then grabbed the same pillow and jumped back into the bed he slept in, hitting mark with the pillow instead.

**"** **wake** **uuuup!!** **i** **want to go outside, it's so beautiful!** **come** **on, wake up!"**

**"** **go** **alone."**

donghyuck groaned at mark's answer and jumped on top of him, hitting him with the pillow even harder; **"** **i** **said wake up!"**

as mark was pushing donghyuck off of himself, donghyuck just grabbed mark's arm, making both of them fall out of the bed.

**"** **donghyuck** **?"**

**"** **mark** **?"**

**"** **why** **are we on the floor?"**

**"** **you** **pushed us out."**

mark furrowed his eyebrows at first, still a little sleepy to realize what's happening; **"** **i** **did?"**

**"** **it** **might've been me,** **i** **don't know."**

but once realization hit him, mark started laughing, earning another groan from jeno and jaemin.

both donghyuck and mark were laying on the floor, just laughing for no reason. it was still early in the morning and everyone was still asleep, but who cares? they were having too much fun.

**"** **mark** **, let's go outside."**

**"** **no** **."**

**"** **get** **up** **, i** **swear to god."**

**"** **no** **, this floor is too comfortable."**

donghyuck whined and got up, grabbing mark by his leg and pulling him out of the room towards the front door while mark just laughed, seeing the boy struggle.

**"** **fine,** **i'll** **go!"**

**"** **then** **hurry!"** donghyuck said as he got dressed up warmly and ran outside immediately right after.

mark chuckled and quickly did the same, running after the boy. while donghyuck was playing in the snow, he just sat down on the wooden fence, lighting up a cigarette.

as he inhaled, he closed his eyes and let the smoke fill up his lungs. he relaxed at feeling and opened his eyes, seeing how happy donghyuck looked.

then the memories from yesterday clouded his mind.

the kiss was the first thing he remembered.

he remembered how weird it felt. weird, but good weird. so weird that he even wants to try it again.

**"** **hey** **!** **are** **you even listening?"**

**"** **huh** **?"**

donghyuck chuckled and stood in between mark's legs, taking the cigarette from him; **"** **i** **said, can** **i** **try it?"**

**"** **no** **."**

**"** **why** **?** **i** **tried smoking a few times before already!"**

**"** **still** **no."**

donghyuck stomped his feet angrily and kneeled down, grabbing a fistful of snow and throwing it at mark's face.

mark gasped and jumped off the fence, glaring at donghyuck while slowly walking towards him, a little bit of anger clearly visible on his face.

**"** **you're** **so dead."**


	13. 🌸 - t h i r t e e n

**"** **you're** **so dead."**

donghyuck smiled sheepishly and took that as a sign to run. he hid behind a tree and immediately started making loads of snowballs, noticing mark doing the exact same thing.

 **"** **game** **on."** donghyuck mumbled to himself and laughed as he threw the first snowball, hitting mark's chest.

 **"** **it's** **pointless fighting with someone who's aim is way better than yours!"** mark shouted to donghyuck and quietly cursed as he threw the snowball, but missed.

 **"** **aiming** **with a gun is way different than this, sir!"** donghyuck shouted back and sneakily moved a bit closer to mark, throwing another snowball and this time, hitting him straight in the head. **"** **just** **give up!"**

mark grinned and threw two snowballs at the same time, making donghyuck squeal as one of the snowballs missed him, but the other hit him in the face.

 **"** **what** **were you saying?"** mark teased donghyuck and moved a little closer as well, seeing the boy making even more snowballs.

donghyuck didn't even notice him, which was the best opportunity to end this.

mark quietly walked up behind donghyuck and kneeled down. he was about to tackle him down, but donghyuck turned around, throwing a few snowballs in mark's face, making him fall down.

**"** **i'm** **not that stupid** **,** **you know."**

donghyuck giggled and stood up planning to run away, but mark pulled him by his leg, making the boy fall right on top of him.

 **"** **oh** **would you look at that?** **i** **caught you."** mark whispered softly as he stared at donghyuck with a slightly visible smile on his face.

donghyuck started blushing and tried to get up, but mark wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, holding him in place.

**"** **mark** **, let go."**

**"** **i'd** **rather not."**

mark chuckled and ruffled donghyuck's hair to shake the snow off. he could see the boy blushing and that just made him smile even wider.

 **"** **would** **it hurt to try it again?"** mark whispered once again, this time staring at donghyuck's lips.

**"** **try** **what?"**

**"** **this** **."**

and with that, mark slowly connected their lips together.

both of them felt that same fuzzy feeling in their stomachs again, the same warmth surrounding them, making them smile into the kiss.

but, of course, sooner or later, they had to pull away.

 **"** **w** **-we shouldn't have done that.."** donghyuck said shyly and rolled off of mark once he let him go.

**"** **i** **have no regrets."**

donghyuck was about to say something to mark, but was interrupted by jaemin, who watched them this whole time through an open window.

**"** **just** **get married already!"**

little did they know, there was someone else quietly watching them this whole time as well.


	14. 🌸 - f o u r t e e n

**"** **mark** **, there's a lady looking at me."**

**"** **that's** **my aunt, she's the one who held the party."**

**"why are we laying here in the snow?"**

**"** **it's** **comfortable."**

donghyuck chuckled and sat up, still feeling a little shy about the kiss. he looked up and saw jaemin through the window, teasing him.

 **"** **i** **swear to god, he's so dead right now."** donghyuck groaned and got up, looking down at mark. **"** **get** **up or you'll get sick.** **i'm** **going to pay** **jaemin a little visit** **now."** he continued with a fake smile on his face and ran back inside the house.

but mark just stayed there, not moving at all. he was lost too deep in his thoughts to even notice his aunt approaching him.

he actually kissed donghyuck again without a proper reason. he just wanted to.

**"** **mark** **, we need to talk."**

mark snapped out of his thoughts, seeing his aunt kneeling down next to him. she looked quite serious, but a bright smile was still visible on her face.

his aunt helped him get up from the ground and both of them went back inside.

**"** **what** **is it that you want to talk about?"**

**"** **who's** **that boy?"**

mark flinched at the question.

what is he supposed to say? sure, his aunt knew about his work and what he does, but how is he supposed to explain the whole situation about donghyuck without getting teased?

**"** **uhh** **..** **donghyuck** **?"**

**"** **i** **know his name is** **donghyuck** **,** **i'm** **asking who he is** **."**

**"** **t** **-the son of.. uh, yeah."**

mark's aunt gasped a little, already understanding what mark was trying to say. she couldn't believe mark could be so close with someone who's related to the killer of his dad.

but there's always a reason, right?

**"** **mark** **, sweetie, what's between you and** **donghyuck** **?** **i** **saw everything."**

**"** **i** **don't know.** **i'm** **so confused, everything is so new to me** **, i** **hate feeling like this."**

**"** **remember** **the girl you dated a few years ago?** **did** **you feel the same way around her as you do around** **donghyuck** **?"**

**"** **ugh, did** **you really ha** **ve** **to mention her?** **but** **no,** **i** **don't."**

**"** **good, you** **were always more into boys anyways."**

**"** **why** **are we even having this conversation?"**

**"** **because i** **want you to be finally happy.** **you** **need someone to take care of you, no matter how much you hate it.** **i** **want you to have someone who will** **love you and** **stay by your side no matter what.** **"**

**"** **but i** **-"**

**"** **help** **!** **he's** **trying to kill me!"** ****jaemin started screaming as he suddenly ran into the living room with donghyuck chasing after him.

 **"** **mark** **,** **i'm** **throwing a** **new** **years eve** **party, and** **i** **expect you to be there.** **bring donghyuck** **with you."** mark's aunt said with a little wink and went outside again.

 **"** **just** **surrender!** **you're** **gonna die sooner or later!"** donghyuck shouted as he threw a pillow at jaemin, making the boy trip and fall to the ground.

mark, on the other hand, just sat down on the couch and watched with a smile on his face.

he watched how donghyuck got on top of jaemin, constantly hitting him with the pillow and how jaemin kept shouting for help while trying to cover his face with his arms.

after a while, mark thought it was time to pull donghyuck away once the boy started biting jaemin. he got up from the couch and walked towards the two boys, swiftly pulling donghyuck up.

donghyuck turned around to protest, but right at that moment, renjun ran out of the room he slept in and glared at Jaemin before attacking him; **"** **stop** **screaming!** **i** **was sleeping and you woke me up** **, now** **suffer the consequences!"** he shouted as he kept hitting jaemin with the same pillow donghyuck had earlier.

**"** **oh,** **he-"**

donghyuck was going to tease renjun and jaemin, but mark covered his mouth and pulled him back into the room they slept in.

there was no sign of jeno, so mark just plopped down on the bed and a few seconds later, he sneezed and started coughing.

 **"** **don't** **you dare!"** donghyuck suddenly shouted at mark and ran up to him.

**"** **what** **?"**

**"** **if** **you get sick, it's going to be my fault since** **i** **was the one who pulled you outside!"** donghyuck continued and placed his palm on mark's forehead, checking his temperature. **"** **well** **, you seem fine right now, but you still need to go see a doctor."**

**"** **donghyuck** **, it's fine.** **my** **throat is just a little itchy,** **i** **coughed on purpose** **,** **don't worry."**

donghyuck sighed in relief and laid down on the floor, too nervous to stay close to mark.

they kissed twice now, but it's not like donghyuck hated it. in fact, he kinda enjoyed it.

but still, things were so confusing and donghyuck didn't like the feeling of being lost. he needed answers and he's going to get them, no matter how shy and awkward he feels right now.

**"** **mark** **, why did you kiss me again?"**


	15. 🌸 - f i f t e e n

**"** **mark,** **why did you kiss me again?"**

mark chuckled at the question and sighed, not really knowing how to answer. in fact, he didn't have the right answer. he was still confused about everything.

**"** **come** **here, what are you doing on the floor?"**

**"** **no** **."**

**"** **donghyuck, i** **said come here,** **i'll** **answer your question."**

**"** **if** **I go up there, you'll do something again.** **.."**

**"** **like** **what?"**

donghyuck groaned and hid his face to hide his blush as he got up from the ground and sat on the bed, still keeping a little distance between him and mark.

**"** **why** **are you hiding?** **am** **i that scary?"**

**"** **just** **answer my question."** donghyuck whined and buried his face into the pillow, hiding a little smile that was slowly showing itself.

**"** **look** **at me first."**

**"** **not** **happening."**

**"** **donghyuck."**

the said boy let out a little scream of frustration and turned to look at mark. he gasped in surprise as he was met by mark's lips almost immediately.

even if it was just a simple pack that lasted only a second, his heart did all kinds of flips and turns, he felt a weird fuzzy feeling in his stomach and his head started spinning.

 **"** **did** **you feel anything?"** mark asked once he pulled away and stared donghyuck in the eyes, hoping that the boy felt felt the same way about this.

**"** **y** **-yes.."**

**"** **good** **, that answers your question.** **we** **should go back home now by the way."**

**"** **wha** **\- that's it??** **you're** **so confusing, it's frustrating!"** donghyuck shouted and started punching the pillow next to him, watching mark just collecting his stuff, getting ready to leave as if nothing happened.

**"** **no, donghyuck** **.** **our** **feelings are confusing, not me.** **now** **come on, let's go.** **we** **can talk about this later if you want."**

**"Yes please."**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


⏳  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


it is now around 5 pm and mark is currently trying to pull donghyuck out of jaemin's embrace.

it was time for them to go home, but jaemin obviously didn't want them to go yet. he had donghyuck captured in his arms, refusing to let go no matter what mark or jeno said.

 **"** **jaemin** **,** **i** **have your number** **,** **we can chat later.** **i** **really need to go,** **mark** **is pretty eager right now."** donghyuck said teasingly and threw a cheeky smile at mark, making him feel all flustered and shocked.

 **"** **fime** **, but just because** **i** **ship you two.** **markhyuck** **shall sail."** jaemin said with a little pout and let donghyuck go.

donghyuck stared at jaemin for a bit before grabbing mark's hand. **"** **i** **won't even question that."** and with that, he pulled mark outside to the car.

jaemin and jeno saw the two drive away, with bright smiles on their faces. it was so obvious the two had something going on between each other, but neither knew what.

yet.

 **"** **they** **shall sail, indeed."** renjun said after appearing behing jaemin and jeno out of nowhere, startling the two, especially jaemin.

**"you're walking too quietly, stop."**

**"** **you're walking too loudly, stop."**

**"** **oh** **my god** **,** **you babies, let's go get something to eat."**


	16. 🌸 - s i x t e e n

**"** **m-mark** **..?"**

it was around 3 am when donghyuck woke up, hearing noises coming from mark's bedroom. it sounded like coughing, so donghyuck quickly got out of his bed and made his way to mark's bedroom.

and he was right.

once he opened the door, he saw mark sitting up, having a hard time breathing as he just kept coughing.

**"** **oh** **my god, are you okay??"**

donghyuck ran up to mark and placed his palm onto his forehead, feeling him burning up. mark looked like he was in big pain. with his cheeks flushed, eyes a bit red, sweating and shaking.

 **"** **i'm** **fine,** **donghyuck** **.** **go** **back to sleep."** mark answered in a very low and hoarse voice, still shaking and coughing a bit.

**"** **mark,** **you're burning up and shaking.** **you're** **sick!** **i'll** **go** **look** **for medicine, lay down."**

**"** **donghyuck** **,** **i** **said i'm fine!"**

donghyuck was about to go to look for some medicine, but froze on the spot immediately after hearing mark shout at him. this is the first time the older has done this.

well, mark had a reason for it.

he hates when people are taking care of him because then, he feels extremely weak and vulnerable. he won't let donghyuck take care of him.

 **"** **say** **you're fine one more time,** **i** **dare you."** donghyuck growled out and stormed out of the room to find medicine, completely ignoring mark's protests.

he searched the whole house and the only medicine he could find was ibuprofen, which would only help with mark's temperature. that is why he took a note to go buy more medicine in the morning.

when he got back to mark with the pills and a glass of water in his hand, mark noticed him and started shaking his head, completely refusing to take the pills.

but of course, donghyuck was having none of it.

he groaned and got in the bed, sitting on mark's lap so that he wouldn't be able to move around. **"** **drink** **it."**

**"** **no** **, get off of me."**

**"** **listen** **here** **,** **mister.** **you're** **going to drink this medicine and lay down.** **i'm** **taking care of you now so suck it up and be quiet, you don't want to see me get angry now, do you?"**

mark just stared at donghyuck in pure adoration, completely ignoring what he said. the way donghyuck tried to sound scary was way too cute and mark couldn't help but smile widely.

**"** **why** **are you smiling??** **didn't** **you hear what** **i** **said?** **open** **your mouth and take this pill."**

mark shook his head once again and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him in for a hug. **"** **so** **cute** **.."**

**"** **mark,** **you're sick** **, just** **take the pill and go back to sleep."**

mark sighed and took the pill, quickly swallowing it.

just then, donghyuck smiled and got off of mark, making him whine. he held onto donghyuck's arm once the boy tried to leave and pulled him back. **"** **i** **took the pill** **,** **now you have to stay here with me."**

**"** **fime** **, but keep a distance from me, you're not thinking straight right now."**

**"** **because i'm** **not straight."**

**"** **oh** **my god, this is exactly what i** **mean** **."**

**"** **but i** **-"**

**"** **goodnight** **,** **mark** **."**


	17. 🌸 - s e v e n t e e n

the next morning mark woke up feeling extremely sore and tired, his throat burning and aching. 

but there was something else he woke up to.

he also woke up to a sight of donghyuck peacefully sleeping while his head rested on mark's chest.

mark clearly remembers donghyuck telling him to keep a distance from him last night and even making a wall between them with pillows.

well, where did those pillows go? what happened to keeping a distance?

it made mark smile as he just laid there quietly, admiring donghyuck from up close. his hair all messy and his pouty lips a little red was the best view mark has ever seen.

 **"** **it's** **not nice to stare at someone while they sleep."** donghyuck whispered once he woke up, feeling mark's eyes on him.

**"** **well** **, it's not nice to break your own rule.** **what** **about** **keeping a distance from me** **, huh?"**

donghyuck groaned and rolled away from mark, making the older shiver at the sudden loss of contact and warmth.

**"** **it** **wasn't me, you trapped me in your arms and obviously** **i** **couldn't move."**

**"** **oh** **.."**

so it was mark after all. he was the one who destroyed the pillow wall and pulled donghyuck closer.

 **"** **oh** **my god,** **i** **forgot!** **stay** **here,** **i'll** **go buy more medicine."** donghyuck said as he quickly got out of bed, fixing himself up a bit.

**"** **no** **, you're not going anywhere.** **i'm** **not letting you go alone, stay."**

**"** **but** **you need medicine."**

**"** **and** **you need protection."**

**"** **fine** **,** **i'll** **ask** **jeno** **."**

donghyuck rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out, quickly sending jeno the list of medicine he needs, hoping he can get them without a doctor's prescription.

after getting a response from jeno, he sighed and walked closer to mark, checking his temperature. he was burning up again, which was not good.

**"** **this** **is my fault,** **i** **shouldn't have pulled you outside.** **why** **did we lay in that snow??** **i'm** **not letting you get out of this bed until you get better, understand?"**

mark chuckled and grabbed donghyuck's hand, softly caressing it, making the boy blush and look down shyly. **"** **donghyuck** **,** **i** **told you,** **i'm** **fine.** **i'll** **be better if you stay here with me** **."**

**"** **do** **you always get flirty when you're sick?** **or** **are you using this situation to flirt with me?"**

**"** **uhh** **.. both?"**

silence filled the room for a few minutes.

both mark and donghyuck took their time to overthink everything that happened lately and how they feel about each other.

sure, they were still a little bit confused about their feelings, but they were sure that there's definitely something, even if they still need to find out what.

would it hurt to try and figure it out together? would it hurt to make something happen between them?

what if they're missing a chance to finally find happiness, their true selves?

A a to finally find that one missing puzzle piece from their lives?

**"** **mark** **, you can be the most scariest gang leader out there, but you're still an idiot."**


	18. 🌸 - e i g h t e e n

**"** **here** **."**

jeno came with medicine a few hours after receiving donghyuck's message. he was really worried for mark since he barely gets sick, but once he does - it's really bad.

**"** **cough** **syrup?** **really** **,** **jeno** **?"**

**"** **that's** **all i could get without a prescription."**

donghyuck looked through the bag carefully. in there, he found a bottle of cough syrup, some pain killers, something to help mark's throat, but that's all. if he wants antibiotics, mark will need to go see a doctor and that is definitely impossible. mark hates doctors.

**"** **okay** **, thanks.** **you** **can go back to Jaemin now** **. oh** **and how are things going with** **renjun** **, huh?"**

jeno immediately went red, which meant that there's definitely something going on between the three of them. jaemin mentioned earlier how he finds renjun cute and now jeno's reaction to the question?

**"** **wh** **\- what are y-you talking about?** **i** **-** **i** **just wanted to a-ask about** **mark** **.."**

**"** **is** **that why you're stuttering right now~?** **fine** **,** **i'll** **stop** **teasing** **for now.** **mark** **will be fine,** **i'll** **take care of him** **,** **don't worry."**

**"** **uh** **\- well,** **i'll** **just go now then.** **by** **the way,** **merry** **late** **christmas** **,** **i** **don't know how** **i** **forgot about** **this** **back at the party** **."**

donghyuck giggled and nodded, pulling jeno in for a warm hug. he met jeno not that long ago, but he's already a great friend. **"** **you** **too** **, jeno.** **bye!"**

once jeno left, donghyuck went back to mark with a wide smile. he took out the medicine and handed it to mark, giving him some water as well.

surprisingly, this time mark drank the medicine without any complaints and even smiled right after finishing. he then patted the place next to him, telling donghyuck to lay down.

**"** **donghyuck** **, we need to talk about our feelings** **for each other."**

donghyuck sighed and laid next to mark. he had to admit, he was really nervous about all this, but they needed to finally get things right. they can't keep avoiding their feelings.

**"** **okay** **, let's talk."**

**"** **i'm** **just gonna get straight to the point.** **i** **like you,** **donghyuck** **.** **a** **lot.** **i've** **watched over you for about four years.** **i've** **seen how good of a heart you have,** **i** **saw how kind and pure you were.** **i** **couldn't help but fall for you.** **"**

**"** **mark** **.."**

**"** **wait** **,** **i'm** **not finished.** **i** **tried to deny my feelings and pretended like you didn't mean anything to me** **,** **until** **jeno** **told us to kiss.** **everything changed after that, i couldn't hide my feelings anymore. i** **want to protect you,** **i** **want to be able to hold you whenever** **i** **feel like it and** **i** **want to be able to call you mine.** **i've never felt this way before.."**

**"** **so** **that's what they meant.."**

**"** **what** **?"**

**"** **renjun** **,** **jaemin** **and** **jeno** **.** **they** **all told me the same thing about you.** **they** **said they can see how much you've changed after** **i** **appeared in the picture.** **they have** **never** **seen** **you like this before and they were happy about it—"**

mark stared at donghyuck with a wide smile the whole time while the boy kept talking. he was glad he has friends who know him well.

and he was glad to have someone who changed him completely.

someone named donghyuck.

**"—** **but** **all in all,** **i** **like you too,** **mark** **.** **you're** **the only person who actually** **cares about me, you** **showed me that not everything is bad in this world.** **you** **know,** **i** **actually hated you at first.** **seriously** **,** **i** **wished** **i** **could punch you or something.** **but** **after spending a bit of time with you** **,** **everything changed.** **it's** **funny how much can change in such a short time.."**

mark sighed in relief and gently caressed donghyuck's cheek after hearing the boy's words.

it's almost like a happy ending, but happy endings barely happen in this cruel world.

so what else will they have to face in the future?

deciding to shrug those thoughts away for now, mark slowly started leaning in, but was stopped by the younger putting his hand on his lips.

**"** **i** **know it's my fault you're sick, but who will take care of you if you get me sick as well?"**


	19. 🌸 - n i n e t e e n

**"** **uh** **, why are you here?"**

donghyuck stared at jeno who just walked into his room out of nowhere.

a couple of days have passed already. mark's cold disappeared, thanks to donghyuck. he got back to work right after, which annoyed donghyuck a little. he wanted to spend more time with the older, but oh well.

**"** **mark** **assigned me to be your personal guard."**

**"** **but** **you're** **mark's** **personal guard."**

**"** **mark** **got himself a new one.** **he** **made me your guard because he wanted you to be around someone you're comfortable with."**

donghyuck nodded and went back to reading his book. he felt the bed sink in so he looked up from his book once again, seeing jeno laying down on his bed like he owns it. **"** **the** **hell are you doing?"**

**"** **i'm** **tired,** **jaemin** **kept talking all night long..** **oh,** **by the way,** **mark** **should be back soon.** **i** **can see how much you've missed him~"**

**"** **yes** **,** **i** **did miss him.** **now** **shut up and tell me how are things with** **renjun** **if you want to sleep in my bed."**

**"** **well** **..** **jaemin** **and** **i** **both talked it out, and apparently we both like** **renjun** **more than a friend, no matter how weird it sounds.** **what** **should we do?** **everything** **is just so weird, how is it even possible?"**

donghyuck's head shot up as he heard the front door close downstairs, meaning that mark probably already came back.

**"trust me** **, renjun** **feels the same way about you two.** **i** **gotta admit, it is a bit weird, but you can't demand your heart.** **so** **i** **advise the three of you to just talk it all out and see where things take you.** **now** **rest,** **i'm** **going to see** **mark** **."**

but once donghyuck got downstairs, he didn't see mark anywhere. it was just some guy, staring at him with a weird smirk on his face.

**"** **u** **-uh, excuse me, do you know where** **mark** **is?"**

**"** **he** **should be back soon, but he'll leave right away though."**

**"** **why** **?"**

**"** **he** **only needs to grab a few documents and** **he'll get** **back to work."**

**"** **o** **-oh.. okay,** **i'll** **wait for him upstairs** **i** **guess.."** donghyuck mumbled and quickly ran back upstairs, feeling a bit creeped out by that guy.

the way he looked at him and the way he talked to him was weird and donghyuck sure did not like it.

once he got back upstairs, he remembered that jeno's asleep in his room, so he just walked to mark's room instead.

he smiled softly as he remembered how he used to hate mark at first. he remembered how he tried to run away the very first day, but failed miserably. he remembered how mark offered him to stay with him so he could take care of him..

donghyuck slowly walked towards mark's closet and opened it. he pulled out a big black hoodie and decided to wear it.

he closed his eyes as he inhaled, the scent of mark on his hoodie was making donghyuck's head spin. the same minty smell with a slight hint of cigarettes.

the hoodie was really soft and big on donghyuck, but he didn't mind it. it actually looked quite good on him.

when he was about to lay down on mark's bed, he heard the front door opening and closing once again, the sound of mark's voice following right after.

donghyuck jumped up and ran downstairs, standing right in front of mark. of course, he earned a weird look from the older once he saw donghyuck wearing his hoodie, but that look soon turned to a soft and warm smile.

mark walked closer to donghyuck and wrapped his arms around the boys small waist, pulling him closer. **"** **you** **look cute in that, but** **i** **really have to go sunshine."**

**"** **i** **can't even get a ki-"**

wow.

mark's lips felt so soft on donghyuck's even if its not the first time they're kissing.

donghyuck definitely enjoyed this feeling just as much as mark did.

**"** **better** **?"**

**"** **definitely.** **you can go now~"**

**"** **oh** **so you want me to leave now?"** mark said with a chuckle as he raised his brow and stared at donghyuck with a much softer smile on his face now.

**"** **yeah** **, you'll come back later anyways, right?"**


	20. 🌸 - t w e n t y

**"** **jeno** **, wake up!"**

**"** **huh** **?"** jeno quickly shot up from his sleep and rubbed his eyes, looking at donghyuck with a confused expression on his face. **"** **what** **happened??** **why** **do you look so scared?"**

**"** **something** **weird is going on."**

**"** **what** **do you mean??"**

donghyuck took a deep breath and sat next to jeno; **"** **when mark** **came back** **we kissed and all that** **,** **but he went out somewhere again almost immediately.** **his** **behavior was weird, especially when his guard walked up behind him and told him to hurry.** **jeno** **,** **i** **think he's trying to hurt** **mark** **or something..."**

**"** **what** **are you talking about?** **why** **would he want to hurt him??"**

**"** **i** **don't know!** **mark** **looked scared of something, he was slightly shaking when** **i** **took his hand."**

**"** **did** **he mention where he was going?"**

**"** **i** **overheard him talking about some** **old** **factory** **building i** **think?"**

**"** **fuck** **!** **donghyuck** **, we need to go** **, now** **."**

**"** **jeno** **..** **what the** **fuck is this?"** donghyuck asked as he looked around the abandoned factory building.

fairy lights, candles, sweet scent, romantic vibe.

 **"** **take** **this rose and follow that path.** **make** **sure to collect all roses, there's a price for that."** jeno winked at donghyuck and walked away before giving him a soft smile, not even explaining anything to him.

donghyuck looked around one more time before slowly taking the path jeno pointed at.

he was very nervous. they came here to save mark, so what the hell is this? the confusion and anxiety were about to take over his thoughts, but that's when he noticed a single rose placed down on the ground.

he bent down and picked it up, exhaling the scent of it with a smile slowly forming on his face.

he picked up about 15 roses along the path until he reached the end. it was a staircase that seemed to be leading up on the roof.

gripping on the roses tighter, donghyuck carefully climbed up and was met with the most beautiful sight he has ever seen so far.

there stood a single table with two chairs, decorated with candles and much more cute stuff.

just as donghyuck was about to walk closer to the table, he noticed a sign which said that he needs 16 roses to pass.

 **"** **b** **-but** **i** **only have 15.."** he mumbled to himself and started pouting.

he turned around to go back and look for more roses that he missed and got startled when he bumped into someone.

donghyuck looked up and saw that it was mark standing in front of him, holding that 16th rose. 

**"** **hi** **,** **hyuckie** **."**

**"** **m** **-** **mark** **?** **what's** **going on?"**

**"** **i** **didn't even wish you** **merry** **christmas** **last time, so** **i** **thought of turning this dinner into your** **christmas** **present."**

donghyuck didn't even have time to question it as he was pulled over to the table by mark.

some guys started bringing them food and drinks.

the whole time as they ate, mark just kept his gaze on donghyuck. he was scared and nervous. donghyuck is honestly the most prettiest boy out there, and he's planning on asking him out.

he won't waste anymore time.

he wants the boy to be his and only his.

 **"** **t** **-this whole thing is amazing** **, mark** **, but what exactly are we doing here?** **you** **wouldn't set up** **a** **whole factory like a fairytale for no reason."** donghyuck said shyly after finishing eating.

he could feel mark's eyes on him the whole time which was making him shy each second.

is he doing what he thinks he's doing?

**"** **lee donghyuck** **..** **will you be my precious little boyfriend?"**

**the end.**


End file.
